Christmas Suprises
by JavaJunkieAngel
Summary: Lorelai invites Luke and Jess to spend Chrismas with her and Rory
1. The Gift

Disclaimer:I don't own the Gilmore Girls  
Title:Christmas Suprises  
Summery:Lorelai invites Luke and Jess to spend christmas with her and Rory  
Parings:L/L   
  
***  
[Luke's Diner]  
  
Lorelai:So, where are you spending Christmas?  
  
Luke:Jess and I were gonna go to New York but since it was one of those last minute things all the fights have been booked.  
  
Lorelai:Aww..well come spend Christmas with Rory and me!  
  
Luke:Why?  
  
Lorelai:Well we'll be lonely and since my parents are in Florida there's no one to spend this wonderful holiday with. Well not really alone since I also invited everyone in Stars Hollow.  
  
Luke:Fine.  
  
Lorelai:What? I didn't hear you.  
  
Luke:I said fine Jess and I will spend Christmas with you and Rory--and the rest of Stars Hollow  
  
Lorelai:Great! Make sure to bring gifts!  
  
Luke:Why?  
  
Lorelai:Well it is a Christmas party thing and you have to give presents to people!  
  
Luke:Fine, I'll bring gifts.  
  
Lorelai:Good, and make sure you don't give me money or gift cards.  
  
Luke:Why?  
  
Lorelai:Well when people give other people those things then I dunno just don't give me those things okay?  
  
Luke:Fine, geez you're so picky.  
  
Lorelai:It's my best quality  
  
Luke:Uh-uh..okay sure  
  
Lorelai:Okay then see you at 6:00 okay? Make sure to bring gifts!  
  
Lorelai leaves [cut to Gilmore house]  
  
Lorelai:Guess who's spending Christmas with us tonight?  
  
Rory:Who?  
  
Lorelai:Luke and Jess!  
  
Rory:Why?  
  
Lorelai:Because they're like us, alone with no one to share this wonderful holiday with  
  
Rory: No, since you invited everyone in Stars Hollow. How'd you get Luke to cave in?  
  
Lorelai:With my charm and my wonderful way to work with people  
  
Rory:Oh, so you bribed him?  
  
Lorelai:No, but that would be a good idea to do next time.  
  
Rory:Well I already got gifts for both of them anyways  
  
Lorelai:Me too except for Jess I'll give him the old broken toaster  
  
Rory:That's mea  
  
Lorelai:Yeah but I was only kidding I got him this book.  
  
Rory:And for Luke?  
  
Lorelai:Something, you'll just see tonight. I also got this goregous dress on sale too!  
  
Rory:Cool, well let's start decorating for this thing!  
  
[Luke's Apartment]  
  
Luke:Get dressed  
  
Jess:I already am  
  
Luke:I mean in something nicer than that  
  
Jess:Why?  
  
Luke:Lorelai invited us to spend Christmas with her and Rory.  
  
Jess:So?  
  
Luke:Jess just please get dressed in a nice shirt so we can leave  
  
Jess:Fine, but I know it's gonna be boring!  
  
Luke:Try and put on a happy face  
  
Jess:Like you ever do  
  
Luke:Please just try to work with me here? I already got gifts for both of them and I signed you're name on the card.  
  
Jess:(sarcasticly) Wow, Uncle Luke but you know I could've signed the card myself  
  
Luke:Just shut up and change!  
  
Jess:Okay, but are you gonna wear that shirt and that hat?  
  
Luke:No, I was gonna change too okay now hurry up so we can go already!  
  
Jess:Fine fine I'm gonna change now.  
  
[Cut to Gilmore House]  
Lorelai walks down the stairs in her new dress  
  
Rory:Mom,you look great!  
  
Lorelai:Thank you sweetie, you don't look half bad yourself!  
  
Rory:Thanks the house looks great right?  
  
Lorelai:Yeah, and I think the egg-nog turned okay too.  
  
Rory:Egg-nog? you hate egg-nog!  
  
Lorelai:Yeah, but you Luke and Jess can drink it.  
  
Rory:And you'll drink?  
  
Lorelai:Coffee of course!  
  
Rory:Oh yes coffee how could I have forgotten?  
  
[Doorbell rings] Lorelai answers  
  
Lorelai:Hey!  
  
Luke:Hi  
  
Jess:Hi  
  
Lorelai:I see you got gifts!  
  
Luke:You told us to bring gifts  
  
Lorelai:Yes, but--oh forget it well come in.  
  
Jess:Hey Rory  
  
Rory:Hey Jess--Luke  
  
Luke:Hey  
  
Lorelai:Well there's egg-nog in the kitchen if you want any  
  
Luke:I hate egg-nog  
  
Jess:Me too  
  
Lorelai:Okay then let's screw the egg-nog and get on with the party!  
  
More guests come and soon the house is packed with people!  
  
Sookie:Great party hun!  
  
Lorelai:Yeah I guess so  
  
Sookie:Guess so?  
  
Lorelai:It's not snowing!  
  
Sookie:What do you mean it's not snowing? Look outside!  
  
Lorelai looks and sees Stars Hollow has been turned into a winter wonderland  
  
Lorelai:OMG it is snowing!  
  
Sookie:What did I tell you?  
  
Lorelai:Wow! Yay..now let's open the gifts!  
  
Everyone crowds around the tree as Lorelai and Rory hand everyone their gifts  
  
Lorelai:Sookie thanks for the scarf and Rory thanks for the shoes!  
  
Sookie:Your welcome!  
  
Rory:Your welcome thanks for the CD!  
  
Lorelai:Now, I'm gonna open the present from Luke!  
  
Luke turns red and smiles  
  
Lorelai:Wow, this is heavy wonder what it is  
  
Lorelai opens the box and sees it's a necklace with a coffee mug on it  
  
Lorelai:Wow, this is beautiful!  
  
Rory:Luke, you really out done yourself this time!  
  
Luke:It was nothing  
  
Jess:Nothing? Luke you got her a real gold necklace and you say it's nothing?  
  
Lorelai:It is really nice if I knew you would get me a gift like this then I would have gotten you something more nice  
  
Luke:What you got me was fine Lorelai it really was  
  
Suddenly tears fill Lorelai's face  
  
Rory:Mom? You okay?  
  
Lorelai:Yeah, it's just that I love this gift!   
Out of no where Lorelai goes up to Luke and kisses him  
  
Lorelai:Thank you   
  
Luke:Your Welcome  
  
A/N:Long..but I like it! 


	2. Giving Luke A Gift

A/N:Thanks to for sweet the comments!!  
[I'm not sure if there is a bench across from Luke's by in my little corner of the world there is!]  
I think I'm gonna make this A L/L one..but who knows? It might have a little R/J too  
****  
[Lorelai is sitting on a bench looking at Luke]  
  
Lorelai: [thinks to herself] Should I go in?  
  
[Luke sees Lorelai and comes out with coffee]  
  
Luke:Here[hands her the cup  
  
Lorelai:Oh..how did you know I wanted a cup?  
  
Luke:[sigh] You looked cold and thirsty and you were looking at me or the coffee pot.  
  
Lorelai:Oh yeah well thanks!  
  
Luke:You're still wearing the necklace?  
  
Lorelai:Yeah..I only take it off when I take a shower and when I go to sleep, the rest of the time it's dangling on my neck.  
  
Luke:So you like it?  
  
Lorelai:I love it   
  
Luke:Oh well that's good.  
  
Lorelai:Why'd you get it for me anyways?  
  
Luke:You said no money and giftcards and well I didn't know your shirt size or shoe size and well I passed by the Jewelery Store and saw that the necklace was on sale so I bought it.  
  
Lorelai:You went shopping?! You hate to do that!  
  
Luke:Well where else do you get gifts?  
  
Lorelai:I dunno [smiles] well I got you something. [hands Luke a box]  
[Luke opens it]  
  
Luke:Wow, it's a leather jacket.  
  
Lorelai:Look more closer.  
[Luke sees that his name is stiched on the jacket.]  
  
Lorelai:Like it?  
  
Luke:You didn't have to get me this.  
  
Lorelai:I know it was just a little thank-you-for-getting-me-a-really-really-nice-gift sort of thing. Do you like it?  
  
Luke:Yeah I guess.  
  
Lorelai:Well okay um there's gonna be a little New Years bash at my place on Saturday you and Jess are invited and so bring ice![laughs] Yeah well see you there![Walks away]  
  
*******  
[The Inn]  
  
Lorelai:Independance Inn Lorelai speaking  
  
Emily:Hello Lorelai  
  
Lorelai:Hey Mom what's up?  
  
Emily:Tonights Friday night.  
  
Lorelai:Yeah I know.  
  
Emily:Are you coming to dinner? You already missed four.  
  
Lorelai:We're coming.  
  
Emily:Are you sure?  
  
Lorelai:Yeah I'm sure. Bye mom.  
[hangs up phone]  
  
*****  
[Luke's]  
  
Jess:Where'd you get the jacket?  
  
Luke:Lorelai  
  
Jess:Gave you that?  
  
Luke:Yes! Now get back to work!  
  
Jess:She likes you.  
  
Luke:Does not!  
  
Jess:Well she got you something didn't she?[smiles]  
  
Luke:Uh-Uh well we're *just* friends  
  
Jess:Sure[leaves]  
  
Luke:[in mind] Are we?  
  
****  
  
[Gilmore Mansion in the middle of dinner]  
  
[Emily is looking at Lorelai]  
  
Lorelai:What mom? I've got something on my face?  
  
Emily:That necklace is very nice Lorelai, where'd you get it from?  
  
Lorelai:Luke gave it to me for Christmas [smiles]  
  
Emily:Luke? The Ice Man? Gave you that necklace?  
  
Lorelai:Yeah quite a shocker isn't it?  
  
Emily:He must like you then.  
  
Lorelai:No we're just friends.  
  
Rory:Yeah they are I think [smiles]  
  
Lorelai:Rory!  
  
Rory:What?  
  
Lorelai:We are friends and yeah.  
[thinks to herself-- we are right?]  
  
***  
  
[In Lorelai's Jeep]  
  
Rory:Mom?  
  
Lorelai:Yeah?  
  
Rory:You love Luke don't you?  
  
Lorelai:As a friend yes--more than that? I'm not sure.  
  
Rory:You should ask him out.   
  
Lorelai:No..I mean what if he isn't ready.  
[They walk in Luke's]  
  
Lorelai:Hey Lukie  
  
Luke:Lukie?  
  
Rory:Brand New nickname courtesy of Lorelai Gilmore  
  
Lorelai:Yup![smiles]  
  
Luke:So you want coffee?  
  
Lorelai:Duh! That's why we come here!  
  
Rory:I thought you come here to see Luke too.  
  
Lorelai:Rory!  
  
Rory:What?  
  
Luke:It's okay.  
  
Rory:Where's Jess?  
  
Lorelai:No,you meant to say where's loverboy?  
  
Rory:You're loverboy is right in front of you![smiles]Mine? Well somewhere out there.  
  
Luke:I'm[points to him] Is Lorelai's "loverboy?"  
  
Lorelai:No,you're not! Please Luke give me coffee.  
  
Rory:Sorry mom.  
  
Lorelai:It's okay.  
  
A/N:Hope you like it! 


End file.
